


Monuments

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And angsty, Gen, and the clones always make me emotional, because its about the clones, but not really all that sorry, sorry this is so sad, this got really emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if the clones figured out what most cultures did for the fallen lost in battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monuments

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this was inspired by my own [post.](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/148815411079/thebisexualmandalorian-kristsune-that-is) This just kind of happened, with some encouragement from thebubbledragon and thebisexualmandalorian. <3   
> Rebloggable version [here!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/148821983484/monuments)

“What the karking hell is that?” Hevy asked.

“Huh?” Anakin followed Hevy’s line of sight, “Oh that, it's just a monument to honor the people’s dead lost... in battle….” Anakin petered off realized what he had said to the clone. The clone that had lost thousands and thousands of brothers to a war, where no one recognized what their sacrifice was. What the clones gave up to fight this war, what they never even had to begin with. 

Hevy made a disgusted face. “Why would anyone do such a thing. Brothers die, and they watch over us. They don’t need some piece of architecture to show appreciation for them. We remember them. That is what they need.”

Anakin turned to Ahsoka, whose face was a picture of shock, sadness, and empathy. They shared a look, and nodded. Something needed to be done. They would talk to Obi-wan later. 

\-------

The Jedi decided to reveal the monument idea on the _Resolute_. They could gather the majority of the 501st and 212th together. Ahsoka was holo recording to send to Plo and Aayla afterwards. 

After the majority of the clones were gathered around, Anakin force-pulled the fabric off the wall to the sound of silence.

“Uhh, its a nice wall, sirs.” Fives spoke up, “but it’s blank.”

Obi-wan did the small, sad smile he often did when talking with large groups of clones, “Yes, Fives. It’s blank. For now. This area, and ones like it on my, General Plo’s and Secura’s flagships, will be available to you. These are areas that are designated to your fallen brothers. Areas that you may do with as you see fit to honor them. Honor your dead, because, unfortunately, no one else in this galaxy will.” 

Echo looked at the room filled with his brothers who were still alive, but grieving for all of those that had died. 

“Thank you.” He turned back towards the Jedi, with tears in his eyes, “Thank you.”

\-------

Slowly but surely, the walls started to fill up. The large amount of the space was taken up with pieces of armor taken from fallen brothers. It was something tangible, something the _vod’e_ could bring back. 

Other items started to filter in over time. Flowers, small stones, feathers, leaves, chunks of masonry. Pieces of flimsi with handwriting on it, and even a few holos made it to the wall. 

Soon enough, the more artistic of the clones started to actually add art to it. Important symbols to their brothers, names, portraits. 

The clones finally got a monument, they just had to make it themselves.


End file.
